


Reel Around the Fountain

by Lothiriel84



Series: And after all this time [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Everything, creepy old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Fifteen minutes with youOh, I wouldn't say no





	Reel Around the Fountain

“Would that be all, Sir?” he winked at Mr Kingsley, who actually went through the effort of smacking his bottom in retaliation.

“You’re clearly going places, my boy. Just keep at it.”

“That’s very generous of you, Sir. I hope I’ll see you at the party tonight.”

Kingsley’s coarse laugh made itself heard before he finished his sentence. “You know, Denham, I didn’t quite expect your parents to approve of their precious son attending this sort of events.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. And I daresay they wouldn’t approve of our little rendezvous, either.”

“You little cheek. The sooner you’re done with your internship, the better.”

“Maybe you should compare diaries with my direct superior, Sir. He thinks I’m way too young to be a full employee just yet.”

“That’s just a load of old rubbish. All those MarsCorp scum, couldn’t tell UltraAde’s finest from lubricating oil, the imbeciles. I’ll have a word with those Base Manager of theirs, see if I can drill some sense into his thick head.”

He smiled and nodded, pretending he’d never noticed how vile UltraAde tasted in the first place. “Thank you very much, Sir. Have a pleasant day.”

With that, he finally made his way out of the old creep’s quarters, started whistling a cheerful tune as soon as he was out of earshot. Everything was going according to his plans; his early graduation wouldn’t be of any use if he was forced to waste his best years as an underappreciated intern, rather than dedicating his considerable talents to groundbreaking science, and ultimately to getting out of this miserable planet. It was a damn shame that the current Head of Science was nowhere near as easily bought as he’d hoped he would be; thankfully, Jonathan Kingsley had proved to be a much easier nut to crack, as he didn’t seem to have any of the moral qualms most adults demonstrated when faced with this rather specific form of persuasion.

He turned around the corner, nearly bumped into a child who immediately addressed him as an angry princess would do with one of her subjects. “Mind your step, you pleb.”

“I do apologise, ma’am,” he greeted her with a small bow. “How can I make it up to you?”

The girl stared at him for a long moment, her head slightly tilted to one side. “Aren’t you a little too young to be Dad’s new bitch?”

“I’m sorry?”

The girl shrugged, clearly irritated by his slowness in the uptake. “Never mind. Actually, you could help me find my idiot of a playmate. We were in the middle of a game of hide and seek, but Shareholders know where he got himself to. I wouldn’t be surprised if he slunk off to read his book, the traitor.”

Well, in for a penny in for a pound, he thought – whatever both of those things were. “It will be my pleasure,” he announced, and was rewarded with a nod of approval from the young despot.


End file.
